It is well established that the prominent display of merchandise in sales establishments, such as supermarkets, does much to enhance sales. As a result, store attendants are constantly moving merchandise to the fronts of the shelves, particularly on shelves situated above eye level where articles at the rear may go unnoticed.
Some packaged products are displayed on inclined shelves so that, as an article is removed from the front, articles behind slide or roll forward to replace it. However, certain products, such as potato chips and similarly bagged goods without a flat base, are quite unstable in stacking and may simply topple over when unsupported by an adjacent article.